


wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by funsizedshaw



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bio engineered dildos, Blowjobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, Top!Rose, Yaz is a Good Girl, this got soft idk how it happened it was supposed to be just porn, top!13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw
Summary: She
swaggers over to Yaz, closing
in until Yaz
is
bracketed by Rose’s arm behind her,
the Doctor in front.“Weren’t
enough for you to have just one Daddy? Decided
you needed
another, did
ya?”It’s
completely unfair what that tone
does to Yaz,
and how well versed the Doctor is at pulling her strings.Yaz has two daddies. That’s it. That’s the plot.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan/Rose Tyler, Yasmin Khan/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	wishing to be the friction in your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was fully inspired by [this pic of billie piper](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7d8b80a37751248db8e83e67d2f49ce8/b58cf7e65c26f74d-64/s1280x1920/d3b0927bb71443a2baec8db0fc6bc07fe1139dd8.jpg) so here’s some porn, have fun <3

Yaz is struggling.

The blonde, who introduced herself as Rose, has been on the TARDIS for all of 5 days and she’s already caught Yaz checking her out 27 times. Yes, she counted.

Could anyone blame Yaz though?

Rose just sauntered on board like she owned the place, with her devilish smirk and her swagger, and her sharp jawline, and looking at Yaz like she wanted to just _eat her up._

Yaz is only human. And a very gay one at that.

She doesn’t really know much about Rose, just that she’s an old friend of the Doctor’s, and they both glance at each other with a hint of sadness behind the eyes and a lot of lust at the forefront.

What she _does_ know, is that she wants to see them kiss each other and then her, and put their hands under her shirt and bend her over the console and the kitchen table and every other flat surface on the TARDIS.

And when Rose looks at her with that smirk, and drags her eyes down Yaz’s form, Yaz wants to drop to her knees and suck her cock.

So, yea. Yaz is struggling.

How do you tell a virtual stranger you want her to come in your mouth? Preferably with your girlfriend (who may or may not be said stranger’s ex…something) fucking your cunt at the same time? Maybe there was a template online Yaz could look for. Maybe she could google ‘ways to propose a threesome’. That might just work.

Turns out, she really doesn’t need to because her brain and mouth have made other plans and neither deigned to consult her. Said plans are revealed to her when she walks into the kitchen to find Rose sitting on top of the counter, sleeves of her plaid shirt rolled up past her elbow, staring intently at a corner of the room with her lips pursed in thought making her jawline even more pronounced and Yaz is overcome by the spirit of Sappho herself and blurts out,

“ _Daddy.”_

Rose looks up sharply, eyes fixed on Yaz as a predatory smirk grows on her face.

Yaz is rooted to the spot, her mind literally empty like someone scooped every rational thought out of her head with a spoon and she’s left with only the ability to stare as Rose hops off the counter and saunters over to her.

It occurs to Yaz that Rose’s smirk is almost wolfish up close. It makes her feel like she’s being hunted, a thought that leaves Yaz weak in the knees.

Rose is the same height as her but acts as if she towers over Yaz, resting a hand on the wall behind her and leaning in close slowly until Yaz is backed against the wall, eyes wide and heart hammering a staccato in her throat.

“You need something, baby?”

Yaz whimpers. She really doesn’t mean to but it’s not like she’s ever really had that much control over the things her body does when she’s around hot women anyway.

Rose smirks impossibly wider. “Gonna have to use your words if you want something from Daddy, sweetheart.”

Her mortification hits her like a truck. “Oh my _god,_ fuck, Rose, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I don’t-”

Rose cuts off her ramble with a touch to her arm. “Hey hey hey, Yaz. Stop. Look at me.” She waits until Yaz drags her embarrassed gaze up to meet her eyes.

Rose grins. Soft and disarming. She squeezes Yaz’s bicep. “Do I look like I’m _not_ interested in this in any way?” She gestures between them with her free hand.

Yaz’s heart skips a beat.

“ _Oh._ But- I- The Doctor-”

“Is right here,” interrupts a voice from behind her.

Yaz turns. Sure enough the Doctor is standing there, hands in her coat pockets.

“Couldn’t help listenin in. Sorry.”

She doesn’t look sorry in the least. Instead, she’s smirking at Yaz, looking between her and Rose, lust burning fiercely in her eyes.

She swaggers over to Yaz, closing in until Yaz is bracketed by Rose’s arm behind her, the Doctor in front.

“Weren’t enough for you to have just one Daddy? Decided you needed another, did ya?”

It’s completely unfair what that _tone_ does to Yaz, and how well versed the Doctor is at pulling her strings.

“I...No, I… _Doctor_ … _”_ she trails off in a whine and Rose and the Doctor exchange gleeful smirks.

“You’re adorable. You were right Doctor, she’s adorable.”

Yaz looks between them, confused. “Wait you...You’ve talked about me?”

The Doctor grins. “C’mon Yaz. Did ya think we didn’t notice the way you’ve been lookin at Rose?”

Her drawl is even more pronounced with amusement lighting up her features and Yaz feels her cheeks heat up in response. She shifts between them, suddenly feeling as if the temperature in the room had doubled in the past 10 minutes. Her heart is pounding in her ears and she can feel her underwear getting uncomfortably sticky between her legs. She’s been fantasising about this for what feels like forever, and now that they’re both looking at her like they want to devour her, she appears to have lost control over all her higher faculties.

Rose chuckles. “Having some trouble forming words there Yaz? Let’s help you out. Should we help her out, Doctor?”

Yaz just stares. She’s still trying to make her mouth move.

“Good idea Rose, gold star!” The Doctor reaches out and toys with the curl of Yaz’s plait. “Just gonna ask ya simple questions, okay Yaz? All you have to do is say yes or no. Can you do that for us?”

Yaz nods.

Rose tuts and it instantly sends sparks of arousal shooting through Yaz. “Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Y-yes.”

The Doctor grins and kisses her cheek. “Good girl. Do you want us to fuck you? We won’t be mad if you say no. We can just go watch a movie, or cuddle, or- _ooh_ we could go to that meringue plan-”

Rose laughs. “Doctor, give the girl a chance to catch your question!” She turns back to Yaz. “Do you want us to fuck you Yaz?”

Yaz squeaks. Yes, she absolutely wants that. She wants that so much.

“Please.”

Rose raises an impressed eyebrow. “ _So polite_. And, hmm, do you want us to fuck you at the same time?”

Her tone is almost clinical, _almost_ bordering on bored, but Yaz can see the mischievous glint in her eye and her heart picks up speed and trips over itself. Could they read her mind? The Doctor was telepathic, wasn’t she? Had she somehow overheard what Yaz had been thinking about at almost every waking moment?

Yaz doesn’t even notice that her mouth had been hanging open until the Doctor reaches out and pushes her jaw back up with a finger.

“Is that a yes or a no, sweetheart?” Rose’s devilish smirk is still firmly in place and _god,_ Yaz might just spontaneously combust here and now.

“Yes, absolutely. Very much. Yes.”

The Doctor grins. “Brilliant.”

~~~~~~

Nerves and anticipation skyrocketing, Yaz sits on the edge of her bedas she waits. The Doctor and Rose had sent her off to her bedroom, telling her that they’d be in soon. She kicks her legs back and forth, trying to stave off the ache between her thighs that’s only getting stronger with each passing second.

She almost can’t believe what’s happening. It feels like an overly detailed sex dream she’s about to wake up from at any moment. For the sake of her sanity, she really hopes it is not a dream.

The door opens and the Doctor peeks in, smiling when she sees Yaz.

“Hiya,” she pads in, all warm and comforting. She’s alone, and Yaz wonders where Rose is, and if she’d changed her mind. Her concern must have shown on her face, because the Doctor sits on the bed beside her and reaches for her hand.

“Rose is just gettin some stuff ready. I wanted to check in on ya before we started, just make sure you’re alright.”

The Doctor looks into Yaz’s eyes then, the picture of seriousness. “And you’re absolutely sure you want this? We won’t be mad or offended if you say no. I know we’ve talked about doin things with other peop-”

“I trust you,” Yaz squeezes the Doctor’s hand. “Rose is someone you trust, yea? Y’wouldn’t have let just anyone on the TARDIS, would ya?”

The Doctor smiles. “No, I wouldn’t. And, Yaz, I’ll be there the whole time to take care of you, okay? If you’re not comfy at any time just say it and we’ll stop. Can you promise me that?”

Yaz beams. She’ll never be able to put into words how much it warms her heart when the Doctor gets protective over her. Out there, among alien planets and homicidal maniacs, Yaz will go to the ends of the universe to prove her capability. She’s even gotten mad at the Doctor once or twice for implying that Yaz needed her protection. Which, yes, of _course_ Yaz needed it. She wasn’t basically immortal nor did she have a millennia of life experience behind her. But she would never willingly admit that to the Doctor, nor would she give up control just like that. Not out there.

But in here? In bed, with the Doctor, Yaz offers it up on a platter for her taking. She can’t explain it. Doesn’t really want to try either. All she knows is it feels good to let go, to not have to think for herself, not have to make decisions, not have to be reliable. It’s a relief beyond any other, and she craves it like a warm cup of tea on a bitter winter’s day.

Shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she glances up at the Doctor through her eyelashes. “Promise, Daddy.”

The Doctor grins wide. She brings Yaz’s hand to her lips and presses a kiss to it. “Good girl. My perfect girl. Can you take ya clothes off and wait for Rose and me? We’ll be done in a tick.”

Yaz nods, excitement swirling in her gut. The praise warms her like a shot of rum, and she haphazardly strips off as the Doctor leaves the room with a final glance and pleased smile.

Dumping her clothes into the laundry basket, Yaz sits back down on the edge of the bed. She feels the room warm immediately and grins, always grateful to the TARDIS for looking out for her comfort. She wonders what Rose and the Doctor are doing- if they’re changing into more appropriate clothes, or engaging in their own foreplay, or just making her wait for the sake of it. Each hypothesis stokes the flames of her arousal, and Yaz squeezes her thighs together, desperately trying to stop herself from reaching between her legs.

She’s almost ready to cave when the doors open again.

The Doctor steps through first, holding something behind her back. She’s dressed the same way she always is, in a long sleeved top with a rainbow splashed across the front, her culottes, and suspenders. The only thing missing is her signature coat. She grins at Yaz, openly appraising the naked body presented before her.

“Look at you, following my instructions so well. Such a good girl.”

Yaz blushes, casting her eyes down to hands fidgeting in her lap. Before she can say anything, however, the Doctor steps aside and Rose enters the room after her. She hasn’t changed either, and yet, Yaz still sharply inhales at the sight of her.

The red and black plaid shirt with ripped jeans had already gotten Yaz worked up from the second she’d spotted them earlier in the kitchen. But right here, while she’s naked and more than ready for her back to be blown out? She positively melts.

Rose simply grins and gives Yaz a little wave, _as if they were meeting for coffee_ , and not in Yaz’s bedroom about to have sex after Yaz had accidentally revealed her innermost desires.

Ever the picture of enthusiasm, the Doctor steps forward towards Yaz, warmth and affection clear on her face. It’s the one thing that never changes no matter what they do. Whether it’s early morning sleepy make outs, fast and desperate fingering in the console room, or long drawn out sessions where the Doctor pushes Yaz to her limits, the absolute adoration with which the Doctor treats her is always a constant.

The Doctor holds out her hand and Yaz _beams_ when she sees her collar. Black leather with a rose gold tag proclaiming ‘Good Girl’, it’s her absolute favourite and she looks forward to every time she gets to wear it. She’s a good girl, she’s _the Doctor’s_ good girl, and Yaz feels arousal pool between her legs at the prospect of wearing the collar in front of Rose, a virtual stranger. She hadn’t been sure if the Doctor would take it out today, with Rose here, but s he’s thrilled and excited that she did. She wants to be shown off, wants the Doctor to proclaim Yaz as _her’_ _s,_ and Yaz wants to prove to Rose how good she can be.

Yaz is holding her hair back before the Doctor’s even asked, and the Doctor smiles proudly as she carefully buckles the collar on her. The comforting weight rests around Yaz’s neck, reminding her of her place. She feels owned, cherished, and protected, and it warms her from within as much as it makes her clit throb.

Cupping her face, the Doctor pulls her in for a soft kiss, thumbs stroking her cheeks as she gently holds Yaz close to her. The Doctor lightly touches the tag as they pull apart, grinning as she does so.

“ _My_ good girl,” she whispers. The tag is cool where it lightly touches her neck, and Yaz blushes at the open display of possession.

Rose is grinning, clearly delighted by the collar and what it proclaims. Yaz squirms, cheeks reddening under her gaze.

Rose steps closer, and her knuckles caress Yaz’s cheek. “I’m really looking forward to seeing what a good girl you are. The Doctor’s told me so much.”

Yaz blushes deeper at the thought of them talking about her when she’s not there. She wonders what they said, how the doctor would have described her. It occurs to her that the Doctor may have even used the exact words ‘good girl’ and she feels warmth spread across her body in response to the thought. She digs her toes into the plush rug beneath her feet and curls her fingers around the sheets she’s sitting on, shy and fidgety.

Rose and the Doctor watch her with delight, thoroughly enjoying her bashful squirming. She glances up at them through her eyelashes, pleading with her eyes, hoping they’ll take pity on her and move things along.

After what feels like an eternity, Rose sits on the bed beside Yaz. With more tenderness than Yaz had expected, she cups Yaz’s cheek and pulls her into a kiss.

Moaning, Yaz eagerly responds, letting Rose easily slip her tongue into her mouth and play with Yaz as she sees fit. Before long, Rose’s hand is on her arm, tugging, and Yaz moves to straddle her without question. An arm wraps around her waist, steadying her even as Rose fucks into Yaz’s mouth with her tongue. Yaz groans, hooking her arms around Rose’s shoulders, and grinds into her lap, seeking friction on her rough jeans.

What she finds however, is a hard length beneath said jeans. Surprise and arousal surge through her, and Yaz boldly grinds her cunt on the bulge for all its worth. A strangled moan comes from Rose, and it emboldens Yaz to grind harder and faster. Though she’s expecting reproach, none comes, and she finds hands pushing her down on Rose’s cock, which she eagerly accepts.

While Yaz won’t come without permission, she’s not above getting herself as close as she possibly can, and that’s exactly what she does as she humps the clothed cock with fervour. Rose gasps in her ear, and it pushes Yaz closer to the edge. She snaps her hips back and forth, chasing the pleasure eagerly, until strong hands still her hips.

Yaz whines, dropping her forehead to Rose’s shoulder. Her head is immediately yanked back by her hair, and the Doctor’s amused face appears over her.

“Were you gonna come without permission, pretty girl?”

Yaz whimpers. “No, I swear.”

The Doctor grins and lets go of her hair, smoothing it down in an automatic motion. “Okay, but you were gonna make Rose come too soon, so we had to stop you.”

Confused for a second, Yaz frowns down, at the bulge under her lap. Surely that wasn’t enough to make her come? Unless…

She snaps her attention back to Rose and the Doctor, who both grin as they see realisation dawn across her face.

“You got the telepathic dildo?”

The Doctor beams. “Smart girl. Had to get the best for Rose, didn't I?”

Rose’s hands squeeze Yaz’s hips. “And as much fun as this is, it’s getting very uncomfortable with my jeans in the way.”

Yaz squeaks when Rose almost effortlessly lifts her off her lap to lay her down on the bed beside her. She immediately kneels up and gives Rose her best puppy eyes.

“Can I...please?” She gestures towards Rose’s jeans.

Rose tilts her head, amused. “Can you what, baby?”

Yaz blushes. “I wanna suck your cock. Please?”

A lazy grin grows on Rose’s face as she cups Yaz’s cheek. Watching Yaz carefully, she drags a thumb down her bottom lip. Yaz squirms, looking up at her with her very best pleading look.

“Yea? Wanna put that pretty little mouth to good use?”

Yaz nods eagerly. The Doctor had let her suck her off while wearing the dildo and the moans and gasps she’d let out had made Yaz positively giddy with arousal. It hadn’t taken her long to quickly become addicted to giving the Doctor blowjobs when she was wearing it. She wants to do it to Rose too, wants to suck and lick until Rose comes in her mouth.

It seems like that’s exactly what Rose wants too, as she unbuttons her jeans and yanks the zip down to let the bright green plastic spring free. Yaz’s mouth waters and she looks up at Rose, waiting for permission to take it in her mouth.

The Doctor steps forth then, slipping her arms around Rose’s waist from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. Yaz squirms at the twin smirks, watching them both as she gives them her best puppy eyes.

Rose taps her nose. “Say please.

Yaz doesn’t even hesitate. “Please, Daddy.”

She savours the delighted grins that instantly erupt across both their faces.

Rose coos, cupping her cheek again. “Such a _good_ girl.”

She caresses Yaz’s cheek, fingers threading into her hair, and pulls Yaz forward lightly. The Doctor takes Rose’s cock in her hand with a firm grip, and Rose practically melts into her arms. She rests her weight against the Doctor as the Doctor guides her cock into Yaz’s waiting mouth.

Knowing exactly what is expected of her, Yaz immediately sucks the tip of Rose’s cock, never breaking eye contact. Rose shudders, tightening her grip in Yaz’s hair to pull her closer, and all three of them work in tandem as aquamarine plastic disappears inch by inch into Yaz’s mouth and down her throat.

Yaz closes her eyes as she takes Rose’s cock, revelling in the gasps and moans coming from above her. Pliable plastic hits the back of her throat and Yaz moans, letting the vibrations do the work providing an intensely pleasurable sensation for Rose.

Hollowing her cheeks to give Rose more friction, Yaz bobs her head back and forth as much as she can with Rose’s grip in her hair. Soon enough, Rose is thrusting her cock forward, hand still holding Yaz’s head steady as she fucks her mouth with slowly increasing speed.

Easily surrendering to the persistent invasion, Yaz lets Rose take her mouth completely. The ache in her jaw and the rawness in the back of her throat fade to a muted roar at the back of her mind as Yaz focuses all her attention on the gasps and moans she can hear coming from above her.

Opening her eyes for a brief second, she falters as she sees Rose, head turned, in an intense lip lock with the Doctor. Yaz is suddenly struck with the desire to see her come like this, with her cock in Yaz’s mouth and tongue in the Doctor’s.

She doubles her efforts, sucking and moaning to get the pleasant vibrations going. Rose’s thrusts get more stilted as she nears her climax, and Yaz keeps her eyes trained on her, waiting for her to come.

Hands tighten painfully in Yaz’s hair, nails digging into her scalp and holding Yaz flush against a taut abdomen. Mouth open in a silent cry that the Doctor immediately swallows with a kiss, Rose comes.

Hot liquid fills Yaz’s mouth, and she feels it trickle down the sides of her lips when Rose finally pulls out with a satisfied sigh. The vice grip in her hair turns to a caress, as Rose absent mindedly pets her hair while she lazily makes out with the Doctor.

Obediently waiting until Rose and the Doctor break apart to look at her, Yaz opens her mouth to show them the mouthful of come inside. With their eyes trained on her, Yaz swallows, and licks her lips. This is the kind of thing that needs an audience.

The Doctor grins proudly, arms still holding Rose flush to her.

“Good girl, Yaz. You’re so good at that.”

Rose hums, agreeing. She cups Yaz’s cheek again, and smiles fondly down at her. “Excellent work. Think you deserve a reward now, doesn’t she Doctor?”

Yaz’s eyes light up and she nods, eager. Obedient as always, however, she remains quiet, waiting patiently for the Doctor to give her assent.

The Doctor grins, hand reaching out to cup Yaz’s other cheek. “Of course she does. What did ya have in mind?”

The smirk Rose shoots her way sends sweet arousal coursing through Yaz’s body. “Have you touched yourself thinking of me, Yaz?”

Yaz squeaks. The Doctor looks positively delighted as she pieces together what Rose is hinting towards.

“I...once. It was only once!”

Rose chuckles, then pouts dramatically. “Only once? And here I thought you were more interested in me than that.”

Yaz shakes her head. “No! I am, but-”

“Shush, sweetheart.”

Yaz’s protests die on her lips, and she watches Rose with apprehension.

“Touch yourself for me. The exact way you did it in secret, on your own. I wanna see.”

Cheeks flaming at the order, Yaz feels her stomach flip in sudden excitement and embarrassment as she gapes at Rose. Her hesitance is met with a stern cocked eyebrow from the Doctor, however, and Yaz scrambles to lie back on the bed, her knees up.

“Don’t be shy sweetheart, spread those legs for us.”

Yaz flushes, spreading her legs and affording both of them an unobstructed view of her wet cunt. Immediately, she wants to hide her face out of embarrassment, but knowing that the Doctor would not approve, keeps her fists clenched in the sheets on either side of her body instead.

Keeping her eyes on them, Yaz catches the host of emotions flitting across both the Doctor’s and Rose’s faces, both of their gazes trained solely on her cunt. She squirms under their watchful stares, eager to get the embarrassing act over and done with so that she can get the good fucking she deserves.

Rose grins. “Well, go on then.”

Whining, Yaz slides a hand up to her breast and tugs on a nipple. Her other hand slowly moves down to the apex between her thighs, carding through the coarse curls there. Sliding her eyes closed, Yaz starts to get more into it, feeling the arousal and desire course through her.

Hands working in tandem, playing off one another, Yaz feels her arousal build with each swipe of her fingers across her clit accompanied by sharp delicious pain emanating from her nipple.

Self conscious as she is to be doing this in front of two people watching her so intently she can feel the weight of their lust with her eyes closed, Yaz’s desire to please outweighs. She spreads her legs wider, finger dipping into her cunt to stroke at tight walls.

One finger becomes two, and soon enough Yaz is fucking herself long and hard and deep. Her moans are an incoherent, babbling mess, and her fingers dance erratically across her chest to their own rhythm.

All sense of shyness bleeding away as she gets closer to her orgasm, Yaz opens her eyes and searches for Rose, desperate gaze locking onto her.

  
“Daddy,” she breathes.

Rose’s hand stills where she’d been cupping her crotch. Yaz’s voice is but a needy whimper.

“Daddy need you here, _please_.”

Heels digging into the mattress, Yaz lifts her arse just a tad, thrusting her wet, desperate cunt up and forward for Rose and the Doctor.

While the Doctor makes a valiant effort at looking indifferent, Yaz knows all her tells, clocking her dilated pupils and slightly parted lips instantly. She pumps her fingers hard into herself, punctuating each thrust with whines, moans, and gasps alongside her continuous pleas for _Daddy._

Pleas that get answered when Rose eventually breaks, almost leaping onto the bed with a growl and pushing Yaz’s legs further apart. Yaz squeaks but doesn’t break rhythm, continuing to fuck herself until Rose yanks her hand away, her immediate protest morphing into a moan as Rose slips two fingers of her own into Yaz.

Bearing down hard on Rose’s fingers, Yaz reaches out blindly for the Doctor, wanting to feel her close. She’s rewarded in the form of gentle hands that cradle her face, kissing her so sweetly in contrast to Rose’s hard and fast fucking.

As if connected by telepathy, the Doctor nips down on Yaz’s lip at the same time that Rose swipes her clit, and Yaz’s responding moan reverberates between them. Yaz barely has the wherewithal to marvel at how well Rose seems to manipulate her with her fingers before she’s coming with a gush, squealing into the Doctor’s mouth, sinking into her strong, safe embrace.

Moments pass before Yaz regains a semblance of awareness of her surroundings. With her nose pressed against the Doctor’s neck, it’s the double heartbeat that she registers first. As she regains awareness of the rest of her senses, she feels a hand splayed across her waist, fingers rubbing soothing circles against her hipbone. Looking down, she sees Rose propping herself up with an elbow, smiling back up at her, soft and lazy with a hint of excitement.

Yaz grins shyly back, most of her initial awkwardness broken by the orgasms they’d shared. Smirking, Rose turns over to kiss Yaz’s hipbone softly, making her way slowly up Yaz’s body and peppering her journey with kisses. Yaz throws her head back, giving in to the careful and unhurried exploration as she feels the weight of the Doctor a comforting solid presence beside her.

Softly kissing every inch of Yaz’s skin between her hips and jaw, Rose is exploratory and gentle as she tests Yaz’s sensitivity, alternating between feather light kisses and quick nips with her teeth.

Yaz tilts her head up and sees the Doctor gazing reverently down at both her and Rose. The Doctor grins, her hand drifting down to cup the back of Yaz’s neck and pull her up into a kiss. With the Doctor’s lips on her own and Rose leaving the expanse of her throat covered in hickeys, it doesn’t take too long before Yaz is squirming in need again.

She squeezes her thighs together, desperate for friction between her legs but unwilling to interrupt either of them to ask for it. It soon becomes too much to bear, however, when Rose sucks on her pulse point and the Doctor tugs on her hair, yanking her head back, and Yaz squeals.

“Fuck, please. Daddy please please _please_ …”

Their eyes meet over her head and Yaz flushes as they turn their smirks on her.

The Doctor drags her fingernails teasingly across the back of Yaz’s neck as Rose coos, propping herself up on an elbow and looking down at her.

“Someone sounds a little needy. What do you want from Daddy, sweetheart?”

Yaz whines. She doesn’t _want_ to say it out loud. Instead, she spreads her legs, looking meaningfully down at her throbbing cunt, and back up at Rose again with her best puppy eyes.

Rose _giggles._ Just outright _giggles_ at Yaz, who pouts even harder at her desperation being a source of entertainment.

“ _Daddy_ …”

Rose taps her nose. “You’re adorable,” she coos. Then she leans closer, tilting Yaz’s chin up to face her and looking directly into her eyes. “But you’re not getting what you want until you use. Your. Words.”

Yaz huffs. You’d think it would be easier to get what she wants, if she’s _that_ adorable.

Nevertheless, her heart races with excitement even as her cunt drips with the embarrassment of being forced to verbalise what she wants.

“You...earlier...you asked if I...if I wanted you to fuck me at the same time…”

She’s pretty sure her cheeks are flaming red, and she can’t bring herself to look either of them in the eye.

She can feel their grins widening, though, and squirms even more.

“Oh we did, didn’t we?” The Doctor’s glee and amusement shines through in her voice.

Rose giggles again, and Yaz thinks she wouldn’t mind hearing that sound more, even as it comes at the expense of her dignity.

“What do you think, Doctor? Should we fuck her at the same time? We do have these _lovely_ cocks at hand, after all.”

The Doctor’s fingers are tracing the edge of Yaz’s collar, and she’s dragging her nails across the back of Yaz’s neck _just_ so.

“She’s been so good _,_ she definitely deserves a treat.”

At that she tugs on the back of the collar, and Yaz gasps as it tightens against her throat and constricts her breathing.

The Doctor continues as if nothing had happened. “Since you’re the guest, Rose, y’should have first dibs. Do ya want her cunt or her mouth?”

Rose thumbs Yaz’s lip, pulling down on it, watching curiously with a head tilt as Yaz struggles to breathe. The Doctor lets go just then, and Yaz sags, taking deep gulps of air as Rose cups her cheek and watches her.

Rose hums. “Think I’d like to feel that pretty little cunt fluttering around my cock.”

With the combination of the Doctor playing with her collar as she offers her up for the taking followed by Rose’s praise, Yaz thinks she might just come right then and there without either of them touching her any further. She feels dizzy with arousal, as if her head were filled with cotton wool, and she can’t think of anything else except how _empty_ her cunt feels.

Thankfully, it doesn’t seem as if either of them is interested in teasing her any further, as Rose winds a hand in Yaz’s hair and tugs her up into a kiss.

Yaz moans into Rose’s mouth, sitting up as the Doctor slides in behind her, flush against her back, her hands sliding up to grab two handfuls of Yaz’s tits. She expertly kneads them, tugging on Yaz’s nipples and rolling them between her fingers as Yaz melts under their clever ministrations, reduced to putty.

Arousal and need coursing through her body, Yaz clambers into Rose’s lap, almost knocking her over in the process. She whimpers, grinding down on Rose’s cock desperately. She needs, she needs, she _needs._

Just when Yaz thinks she might come like this, without permission and without even taking anything into her cunt, she feels hands stilling her hips and Rose pulls back from the kiss. Sensing Yaz’s impending disgruntled whine, Rose grins, squeezing her hips.

“Not like this, sweetheart. You want both of us, don’t you?”

Yaz nods vigorously. Yes, she absolutely does and she wants them _now._

Rose holds her snug as the Doctor backs up and starts pulling her clothes off, ungraciously throwing them off the side of the bed to the floor. Yaz turns her head to watch, focusing on not grinding against Rose as she finally gets to see the sight she’d been denied all night. A rainbow cock proudly juts out from the Doctor’s hips, and even through the haze of desperation clouding her senses, Yaz is overcome with a rush of affection for her girlfriend and her predictability.

It is instantly followed by a gush of arousal at the thought of taking it in her mouth, and the Doctor shoots her a knowing grin as she situates herself comfortably against the pillows at the top of the bed. Yaz licks her lips as the Doctor spreads her legs wide and strokes her cock, eyes hooded as she watches Yaz.

Yaz squirms in Rose’s lap and Rose chuckles.

“Wanna get your mouth on that, don’t you?”

Yaz nods. She doesn’t know why they keep asking her questions they already know the answer to but she nods hard.

Rose pats her hip. “Go on then, give us a show.”

Practically leaping off Rose’s lap, Yaz scoots over to kneel between the Doctor’s legs, eyes never leaving the pale hands slowly stroking the rainbow phallus. She waits, practically vibrating with anticipation but obediently waiting on the Doctor’s command.

The Doctor smiles, pleased as always with Yaz hanging on to her every word. She lazily strokes her cock, relaxing into the pillows as she surveys Yaz.

“Look at you, so good for me. Like an eager puppy waiting to be told yes. I’ve trained her so well, haven’t I, Rose?”

Yaz feels Rose behind her, tugging lightly on her collar again, and the arousal that gushes through her is enough to make her lightheaded. Gripping the sheets in her fists, Yaz lets slip the smallest of whines as she eyes the Doctor’s cock.

The Doctor tuts. “Beg me properly, like the good girl I know you are.”

“Please, Daddy, please I wanna suck your cock so bad, please, I’ll be so good, just wanna make you come, please Daddy, _please-_ ”

Her collar gets tugged back again and Yaz cuts herself off, gasping for air.

The Doctor smirks, evidently pleased with her begging. She fists the base of her cock, eyes glazed over with pleasure.

“Come on then. Show me what that talented little mouth can do other than beg and whine.”

Rose shoves her lightly and Yaz braces herself on her hands and knees, tipping forward to get her mouth on the Doctor.

She feels a hand wind into her hair almost immediately, as the Doctor guides her down slowly to her waiting cock. Yaz licks the tip softly, having long memorised exactly how the Doctor likes her cock sucked.

Strong hands spread her thighs as she works diligently, and Yaz arches her back eagerly, beyond ready for her cunt to finally be filled. The responding inhale of desire from behind her fills her with pride as much as the gasps and moans coming from the Doctor, and Yaz spreads her legs wider to present herself to Rose.

She feels Rose’s hands spreading her open, thumbs parting her labia as Rose just, _looks._ Her cunt gushes instinctively at the scrutiny, but Yaz is too focused on pleasing both her Daddies to pay any mind to the inevitable embarrassment that follows.

Bracing herself on her elbows, Yaz slowly starts to take the Doctor’s cock fully in her mouth, only stopping when her nose is squished up against the Doctor’s mound. She takes a moment to adjust, suppressing the urge to pull off as the cock hits the back of her throat and triggers her gag reflex.

The Doctor’s hand is a comforting weight on the back of her head, keeping her down until she’s ready to move on her own. Having gained her bearings, Yaz hollows her cheeks, pulling back up and letting the cock scrape the insides of her mouth. The resounding moan and sharp tug on her hair spurs her on, and she dips forward again to take the cock.

When her nose presses up against the Doctor once again, she’s held still as Rose pushes into her cunt simultaneously in one smooth motion. Yaz is _full,_ stuffed from both ends with cock, and she moans unabashedly as they start a steady rhythm, thrusting into her.

While before, she had been able to suck and lick the Doctor’s cock the way she wanted to, now with both of them fucking her hard on both ends, Yaz is helpless to do anything but take it.

And take it she does, braced on her elbows with her knees spread wide to accommodate Rose, pounding into her. Every thrust into her cunt sends her careening forward on the Doctor’s cock, its tip hitting the back of her throat at a punishing pace. Rose slams into her with vigour, each strike hitting deep inside her cunt at the perfect angle.

The sensations within her are almost overwhelming, as Yaz feels her orgasm build and build like a tidal wave, reeling back before it hits the shore. She moans helplessly, drool dripping from her mouth and slick from her cunt as her body gets rocked back and forth between them like a rag doll.

Her orgasm hits her before she knows it, completely taking over all her senses. Yaz is pretty sure she blacked out for a moment there, but is still being fucked as she regains her bearings. Unable to do anything more even if she wanted to, Yaz surrenders to the momentum, trusting that Rose and the Doctor will take her through.

She’s barely cognisant of the second and third orgasms hitting her, floating on a plane of desire as the orgasms blend into one another. The pleasure consumes her, soaking deep into her bones, setting every nerve ending alight.

Some distant part of her mind wonders how many orgasms she could have like this, and whether she’d pass out before they were done with her, but then another wave of pleasure hits her and she’s lost to it.

Vaguely, she registers twin moans, and feels warm liquid fill her cunt and mouth one after the other. The pounding slows then stops, and Yaz feels both Rose and the Doctor bury themselves deep in her as they shudder, coming down from their orgasms together.

Everything is silent save for their pants and groans, and Yaz lets herself continue to float. The soreness in her jaw and back has faded to the back of her mind, and Yaz thinks she might be content just staying like this forever, relying on her Daddies to take care of her as they take their pleasure from her.

Nevertheless, she still whines when a gentle hand rests on the small of her back, and Rose pulls out slowly. There’s a gentle tug on her hair, and someone taps her cheek, urging her to get her mouth off the Doctor’s cock. Guided by their careful hands, Yaz pulls off and collapses on her back on the soft bed. She dimly feels them moving around her but she’s still somewhat floating on a cloud of contentment, and she doesn’t want to come back down.

Someone wipes a cool cloth down her thighs as someone else wipes her face, gently cleaning up the come that Yaz hadn’t managed to swallow. Soft kisses land on her forehead, her nose, her cheek, and deft fingers remove the collar carefully.

She feels her head being tilted up slowly as the Doctor checks her neck for any bruising, and the familiarity of the routine makes her sink even deeper into that safe, contended space she’s in.

Strong arms lift her up and Yaz hums, letting herself be carried. When she’s put back down, she feels a second pair of arms envelop her, pulling her close to a body she distinctly recognises as the Doctor’s. Yaz sighs happily, curling herself up with her head on the Doctor’s chest, burrowing her face into the crook of her neck.

The bed dips, and Yaz feels Rose’s warm naked body against her back, wrapping herself around Yaz. The Doctor kisses the top of her head, and Rose strokes her arm, and Yaz starts to drift off, cocooned in a warm, safe embrace, nestled between them.

As sleep claims her, Yaz has only one thought on her mind _–_ _Does the Doctor have any other friends like Rose?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the gays who helped me finish this, you know who you are <3


End file.
